Raiden Cullen: The Start of A New Life
by Padfootette
Summary: Harry is adopted by the Cullen family and is accepted immediately by all of them. Jasper being overprotective & almost possessive more than the others. Will Harry ever go to Hogwarts? What will Dumbles do when he notices that Harry is gone? & will Jasper ever act on his Romantic feelings to his mate, Harry? adopted from Shadowphoenixflame
1. Chapter 1

Radien Cullen: The Start of A New Life

**Summary:** Harry is adopted by the Cullen family and is accepted immediately by all of them. Jasper being overprotective and almost possessive more than the others. Will Harry ever go to Hogwarts? What will Dumbles do when he notices that Harry is gone? And will Jasper ever act on his Romantic feelings to his mate, Harry?

This story was adopted from Shadowphoenixflame anything you recognise all goes to Shadowphoenixflame but I have changed some of the wording but the first few chapters go to Shadowphoenixflame but after that it will be my own work.

**Chapter One:**

Privet Drive would be the very last place you would expect anything unnatural or unusual to happen in any extent even the gardens and the colour of the front doors were identical, if not for the numbers on the doors a person calling by would easily get lost and confused because of this.

But Number four and Number seven both had a secret that neither wanted the larger public to find out for various reasons; Number four had the Dursley family – Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley nee. Evans and finally Dudley Dursley, then to their utter horror their nephew (or cousin in Dudley's case) also lived with them, his name was Harry James Potter.

Harry had lived with them since he was fifteen months old when his parents were killed, the public story was that the Potter's had been in a car crash and Harry had been the only one to survive it – meanwhile the actual truth was that Tom Riddle had hunted down the Potter's home in Godric's Hallow and killed James and Lily Potter before turning his wand on baby Harry, yes they were all wizards/witches all magic users, that night Harry survived the killing curse – the first person ever to do so – and became famous in the wizarding world for getting rid of Voldemort.

The eleven year old had only just been told that a few weeks before when Hagrid the Games keeper and Keeper of Keys, from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had come and explained that he had been accepted into the school, and then took him to go get his school books.

At number seven meanwhile, a family called the Cullens lived there. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen, and their youngest children Alice and Edward, their eldest Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all lived around the corner in Whisteria walk although were at Privet Drive most of the time; they were all vampires. Vegetarian vampires but still vampires.

It was August 19th when Harry was first allowed out of his room after being locked in since returning and he was starving but wasn't allowed to eat as long as he had his magic books…well there was no way that he was going to give them up! He had snuck back to Gringotts after Hagrid went for a 'pick-me-up' and got the Goblins to take 15 Gallons out of his trust vault and exchange it for normal Muggle money, the exchange rate was 1G (Gallon) was equivalent to £4.68 meaning he now had £70.20 to spend on what he wanted, and he had got a little bit of food before he had arrived back, now he just needed to go and buy some more before he completely starved to death…if he didn't die from his injuries first, Vernon beat him every two night along with Dudley and he had a shattered leg, a few broken ribs at least and a heck of a lot of bruising.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to eat much due to both his starvation and injuries he only bought an apple and sandwich from the local shop – he would go and get more later – but by the time he had forced himself to eat half of the sandwich he couldn't eat anymore, instead he forced himself to eat half of the apple as well before collapsing on the ground by the swings stuffed and feeling sick.

"Hello," An angelic voice said from above Harry around half-an-hour later, he cracked an eye open tiredly and immediately sat straight when he was Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale – his aunt had threatened him to be polite to them since they were like super rich or something. He held back a scream of pain as he jarred his injured leg, but didn't hold back a gasp as pain. "Whoa, I didn't mean to scare you…Harry isn't it? I've seen you gardening at Number Four."

"Yea I'm Harry," He replied warily shifting carefully into a better sitting position so that it was more comfortable that he had been though not by much, Rosalie sat down on the swing behind him ruffling his hair on the way passed, while Alice just popped down on the floor beside him, "Nice to meet you, you're Alice and Rosalie aren't you? That's what aunt Petunia said,"

"Yep I'm Alice!" Pixie girl chirped giggling, Rosalie smiled down at him with a lightly grimace at the mention of his aunt, Harry looked down and picked up the half-sandwich from the ground in its wrapped and picked a little bit off and popped it into his mouth, he wasn't hungry but he knew he needed to eat it, "Why you eating here and not at home? I'm sure I saw your family eating BBQ in the garden."

"Relatives and family are different," Harry said chewing slowly, the girls exchanged a confirmative look that the wizard failed to notice, he sighed and absent-mindedly rubbed his swollen ankle carefully as the painkillers started to wear off, Vernon was careful enough to give him pain-relief if he was going out of the house otherwise he had to suffer it out, "My family are mum, dad and now Hedwig, the Dursleys just happen to be related to me through genes."

"Who is Hedwig?" Rosalie asked raising an eyebrow, the child smiled for a moment and then frowned, glancing around to make sure that no one else would hear before letting out a low whistle that the girls winced at, a snowy owl scooped down from a nearby tree and landed on his outstretched arm.

"My owl, this is Hedwig, Hedwig this is Alice and Rosalie!" He said quite seriously, as though the owl would be able to understand and the two vampires stared in shock when Hedwig hooted and nodded just as serious as the boy was, before hopping from Harry's arm onto Alice's knee. "Smart one isn't she? Huh, that's weird. The shop owner said that she refused to go to anyone until I entered; she flew out of the cage and refused to get off my shoulder. I suppose she likes you too,"

(Later that evening)

"CARRLLISSLLLEEE!" Rosalie shouted the moment that they got back to the house, although it wasn't necessary to shout since she could have whispered and he still would have heard if he was in the house, it was the fact that they had a human with them as well since Alice found out that Harry couldn't walk (actually she had a vision of him standing up and falling so caught him and proceeded to make Rosalie carry him back to the house). It was getting on 9pm and Harry had been refusing to go back home since he wasn't 'allowed' back until 11pm which even for vampires was ridicules time for a eleven year old child.

"Yes Rosalie?" Carlisle asked appearing at the top of the stairs where his office was, he saw Harry and ran at human speed down and scooped the child up before going into the living room and placing Harry down on the sofa, "What happened? I thought you were just going for a walk somewhere before we move out of the area?"

"Alice saw Harry here in the park," Rosalie provided as her sister rushed around the house collecting things for Carlisle as he listen to them, Harry sighed in relief as Carlisle pressed his ice-cold hands against his broken ankle like a compress. The doctor chuckled and shook his head in amusement but looked concerned. "He's been there since lunch, he fell when he stood back up though…his ankles broken I think."

"Shattered," Carlisle said grimly, rubbing soothing circles on the injured area. At that moment Edward and Esme appeared along with Jasper and Emmett looking worriedly at the little boy Carlisle was checking over.

When Harry whimpered Jasper was the first to move and shifted the child onto his lap, surprising them all, "I'll take him in to the hospital, Esme dear please could you call ahead? Edward go and inform his guardians."

"N-no…No hospital!" Harry protested struggling away from Jasper though the attempt was fruitless, Jasper clutched him tighter and rocked him back and forward soothingly all the while sending calming waves out with his talent, "Please, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said I can't go to a hospital! It'll heal by itself, injuries always do for me!"

"You are going to the Hospital child," Carlisle said sternly narrowing his eyes, he knew for a fact that the ankle wasn't his only injury, this kid was meant to be eleven but he looked around eight or nine! And even then he was way too thin and malnourished. "Go ahead Esme, Edward. Jasper do you mind…?"  
"I'm coming," Jasper said getting up rather slowly from the sofa keeping Harry cradled in his arm like a small child, "Come on Harry its for the best, you are obviously more hurt than you are letting us know. And it needs sorting."

"I'm…"

"Say fine and I swear I'll have Carlisle drug you!" Jasper exclaimed in a growl, Harry gaped at him while Alice chuckled darkly which was odd for her, and Rosalie sniggered under her breath, Harry shot them a glare as he finally stopped trying to get free seeing that it was pointless.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip to The Hospital

**Chapter Two, The Trip to The Hospital.**

When they arrived at the hospital there were already doctors and nurses that were on duty waiting at A&E for them, Carlisle couldn't treat him because he wasn't on duty and had resigned because of his 'transfer' to the states.

Instead of putting him in a wheelchair as they had planned to they allowed Jasper to carry Harry to one of the examination rooms – a privet room that held three other children because of lack of room, their areas were separated by curtains. Though when Harry was set down on the bed Jasper sat behind him letting Harry lean on him for comfort, plus Jasper's cold skin soothed the whip marks through the thin-over-large t-shirt he was wearing.

"Harry, we need you to be brave and tell us what happened so we can help you." Carlisle said calmly sitting on the chair beside the bed watching Jasper out of the corner of his eyes, Jasper was the one who struggled with blood-lust and in a hospital was the worst place for him…yet he seemed more relaxed that he usually was even when they were at home out of public eyes, like he was only around his own family well away from the temptation of human blood. "Your aunt and uncle will be here in a while, but we need to have you admitted before then so they can't stop your treatment."

"What's your name, age, Date of birth, guardians? Parents?" Doctor Justin Stanford said standing at the end of the bed, Justin and Carlisle worked closely in the time the vampire-doctor had been around and they were the best two in the hospital at the moment.

"My name is Harrison James Sirius Potter; 31st July 1981 I'm 11." Harry rolled off remembering as much as possible from his bank visit…he hadn't even known his full name before now! Though Petunia certainly had when he had managed to ask, and the primary school had apparently had him under his full name. "Sirius is spelt how the dog star is spelt," Harry answered Doctor Stanford's question on how to spell his other middle name.

"My dad was James Zander Potter and Mum was Lily Indie Potter nee. Evans…My guardians are my aunt and uncle, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee. Evans."

"Very good," Stanford praised smiling reassuringly at Harry as he made notes on the clipboard that had been given to him by one of the nurses, Harry whimpered as a spike of paid went through him and Jasper rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "Could you remove your shirt and trousers for me? I'll be back in a minute okay? Carlisle will stay with you."

"Come on Harry," Jasper encouraged holding Harry close to himself to offer the boy some comfort. But before Harry could even think of protesting Carlisle had pulled off Harry's shoes as Jasper pulled off the overly large tee-shirt over his head – the only problem was the trousers which they compromised on. Jasper lifted him up slightly, so Carlisle could pull them off in one swift and fast movement. The other occupants of the room were shocked by the extent of the injuries but Carlisle quickly wrapped him up in a blanket from the bed.

By the time that the Dursley family arrived Harry had already been for x-rays and was fast asleep on the bed he had been placed in when he arrived, the doctors had decided it was easier to have him asleep while they cleaned the wounds on his back and even stitched up a rather deep would that had long stopped bleeding at the top of his right leg, the same leg that had been shattered but it would only need a cast while it mended itself.

Apparent the Dursleys weren't happy about being dragged to the local hospital despite it being less than ten minutes drive from their own home, as Carlisle knew well because he made the journey every day. Vernon immediately demanded to see his nephew and that he was to be released from the hospital but security had been placed outside of the room from the obvious signs of abuse.

"I am Louise Owens," A petite woman introduced herself to Vernon when he demanded to know why he wasn't allowed in the room and the fact some strangers were allowed to, since Carlisle, Jasper and now Edward were all sat in the room with Harry. Two police officers were stood behind Mrs Owens, "Social Services, I have been called in because of the severity of Mr Potter's injuries, and the guardianship you claim over him."

"I'm his aunt! I've been looking over the ungrateful brat since he was fifteen months old!" Petunia screeched stamping her foot in temper, "I demand to see Harrison immediately! He harms himself and picks fights with larger children; surely you see why we need to keep him close!"

"Whip marks, a knife wound that required seventeen stitches, four broken ribs and numerous bruising." Mrs Owens read off the notes she had been handed upon arrival, she hadn't ever seen a case so bad and so obvious yet no one had done anything, and going through official legal documents it showed that Harry should never have been placed in Petunia and Vernon's so called 'care' but rather in Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Andromeda and Ted Tonks or Eva Zabini. None of which had contact details or had notes saying they were unable to take the child in, plus Harry hadn't ever visited the hospital beside his shots at the GP when he was younger or from the school nurse.

"He hurts himself." Vernon repeated his wives words, Dudley was looking between his parents confused about why they were lying, he had been kept out of legal dealings before this and only knew about himself beating Harry in their 'games' which his parents encouraged, oh he knew about the lack of food but his mother always said Harry wasn't hungry.

"No he doesn't," Dudley said quietly, all the adults looked at him – his parents gaping at him like he had turned into an alien and the others in encouragement, he decided to continue since he knew the injuries mentioned were serious, "Mum and Dad don't agree that Harry gets to go to a privet school while I go to a state school, but Aunt Lily and Uncle James paid to have him in the school of their choice when he was born."

"Dudley could you tell us anything else about Mr Potter's home life?" Mrs Owens encouraged glancing to the officers and back, this child was going to be removed as well at least until it was decided what was going to happen and especially now that he had spoken up.

"Harry never eats with us," Dudley stuttered moving away from his parents as he noticed his dad getting angrier and angrier with him, Petunia was looking at her hands in embarrassment it seemed though not in regret for her actions rather her sons. "He cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday and then goes back to his room unless he does chores for mum."

"We should continue this away from the adults," one of the officers said suddenly as if only remembering that Vernon and Petunia were still there for the questioning, it wasn't usual for a child to speak up but if they did they were separated from the offending parent(s).

"I can take him in," Carlisle offered when he found Mrs Owens and one of the officers talking several hours later after they had talked with Dudley. Dudley had already been sent to one of his friends – the Polkiss family – but Harry needed 24 hour care for a few weeks at least, "I adopted Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice over the years. I only have Edward and Alice at home at the moment since the others have moved out, taking another in won't be a problem and I'm not due in the states for six weeks, we were going to travel but that can be cancelled and I'm a doctor too so he would have constant care."

"Harry seems to be attached to Jasper too," Doctor Stanford commented nodding his approval, even in sleep Harry had kept a tight grip on either Jasper or Carlisle's hand for comfort, if one of them weren't there he would stir and whimper, "You mentioned a court case, how fast could you push it through?"

"Privately paying maybe a week or two, on government money five or six." Mrs Owens responded thoughtfully, she of course had taken people to court before and had already had Vernon and Petunia arrested and they were currently down at the police station. "Normally I would place Mr Potter in the care of one of our foster parents, but it would be best to keep him under a doctor's care,"

"I'll pay," Carlisle and Doctor Stanford said in unison and then glanced at each other in surprise, sure they both had money but they just didn't see why the other would pay for a child they would most likely never see again after the court case, Carlisle continued, "I have a family lawyer that is one of the best in England, money is no object for me because of inheritance."

"Ok then, Doctor Cullen I am placing Mr Potter under your care," Mrs Owens decided jotting down the decision on the legal files, Carlisle signed them and then went to find his family to tell them what was going on and to ring Esme to inform the others as well.


End file.
